dragonballarcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ki
Ki, otherwise known as chi, is a mystical form of energy that lingers within all living organisms. In contemporary times, Ki has been weaponized and studied by martial artists to produce various techniques or effects. While Ki appears to be simplistic in nature, in actuality it is made up of various different components and subatomic energy particles. The four most prevalent being: Genki, Yūki, Seishin, and Shōki. Overview Ki is also known as "spirit energy" and is sometimes translated as one's "life force." It exists as a tangible energy that exists in all living things. The majority of one's Ki is stationed at the belly, although a person's Ki is known to circulate through other parts of the body. Through rigorous training, martial artists or fighters are able to draw out and manipulate the energy for use in various different techniques. The overall quantity of one's Ki can differ greatly from the strength of a person's Ki, with the power being known as an individual's ''Battle Power''. By increasing the quality or strength of one's Ki, a fighter is able to surpass the natural bodily limits, and thus can indefinitely increase the scope of their physical parameters. Usually, the higher the Battle Power, the more concentrated a person's Ki is. Trained fighters are able to artificially concentrate the mass of Ki externally in the form of blasts, beams, or other various forms to increase their destructive damage. They may also concentrate internally to temporarily elevate the ratings of their Battle Power and improve their overall abilities. Composition Genki Genki is pure energy and is found in all forms of matter. Although, it is typically found in higher quantities when the matter is of an organic substance, like plants or sentient organism. Genki, for the most part, accounts for the majority of one's Ki reserves. Shōki Shōki is a component of Ki that can only spawn from a sentient organism as it originates from their soul. This portion is what allows the character to manipulate the energy to their liking, and control its strength, speed or nature. In addition, Shōki serves as the basis for various telekinetic or telepathic ki techniques, with certain individuals having a higher aptitude with this particular application than others. Yūki Yūki is govern by one's emotion or state of mind. It is through this mechanism that anger, sadness or other metaphysical aspects can factor into one's overall strength. Seishin Seishin is a component of ki that that represents one's life force or state of health. It decreases when damaged, and thus causes the person's overall power to be gradually reduced. Seishin is closely related to the spirit, and when depleted leads to a person's death. This source of energy gradually declines as one's life goes on, although it may be strengthened through special training methods to extend your life force. Elite martial artists have been shown to be capable of tapping into one's Seishin directly to power their techniques, although at the cost of their health and reduced life span. Alignment Based on a person's actions, their moral alignment shifts. Those who perform acts of selfishness and evil slowly gain Negative Ki. Negative ki tends to have darker colorations, and usually are purple, pink, or red. Those who sport this type of ki alignment are known to have more destructive energy outpours, and can leave people sensing them lingering with a feeling of dread or unease. On the opposite end of the spectrum, is Positive Ki. Those whose exploits are selfless and echo acts of heroism obtain this type of Ki. Positive Ki enables users to persevere through great adversity, and usually have lighter colors, like silver or light blue. In addition, when sense, they provide the sensors a calming sensation, and inspire hope. Most people have Neutral Ki, in that they don't significantly tilt towards any side of the alignment spectrum. Doing so is noted to take extreme conviction. Mechanics Ki Control Main Article: Ki Control Ki is normally invisible to the naked eye and intangible. To access one's Ki for use in martial arts, it is important that a person refines their Ki Control to enable the process of drawing out one's energy for manipulation. Having refined Ki Controls allows a fighter to more diligently conserve their energy, as they can use specific quantities as designated for a particular martial arts technique. Ki Manipulation Main Article: Ki Manipulation When one has access to their Ki, they can use a method called Ki Manipulation to modify some of the properties of their Ki. This enables them to refine their energy for beams, waves, or to change its physical properties. The latter allows for unique effects like generating explosions, or giving their ki bio-electrical qualities. Chakras Chakras are various zones on the body where a person's ki is noted to be in particularly high concentrations, and is most sensitive. It is through some of these zones that channeling energy is most easy. Also See * Mana * List of Ki Techniques * Chakras